questions
by Meloris
Summary: dipper ,candy and grenda all wake up not knowing where they are mable knows exactly where they are but has to keep it a secret
1. chapter 1: who part 1

**chapter:1 chapter title: WHERE**

fade in fade out fade in fade out. she could understand that she was on a bed but where? then another wave of darkness... she could feel something poking her body, like a needle. was it an i.v? ... the next time she woke up she could tell it had been days. she was hungry, stiff , and had a very dry mouth. she tried to sit up but found that she could'nt. she then she realized she might not be the only person in the room. mainly because she couldnt move around to see.

she decided to give herself goals. goal number 1, sit up. harder then she thought but she had mannaged it. her next objective to figure out her surrondings. "not very much" but there was a cup on a counter of what looked like a sink? "how strange, why would the thing im looking for be right here?" she didnt question it she was too thirsty. she tried to reach but found she could not walk. she tried and tried but no matter what she couldnt stand.

she tried for what seemed like an hour until she said "all i want is one cup of water!". that was all she thought about for a whole minute. until she hear runing water, then the cup floated to her. she thought how helpfull that was but then she realized what she did.

 **SOOO SORRY CHAPTER WAS SOOO BORING... I THINK ANYWAY I WANT THANKS ANYBODY WHO ACTUALLY READ DIS. AND IT IS A BIT OF A CLIFF HANGER THERE BUT IM TO TIRED TO KEEP WRITING TONIGHT, SO YET AGAIN SORRY. ALSO HERE ARE SOME QUESTIONS: WHO IS THIS PERSON, WHERE IS SHE , WHAT HAPPEND, IS THIS RLY A FANFICTION?! ( IT IS A FANFICTION JUST SAYING I AM RLY SARCASTIC SOMETIMES)**


	2. chapter:2 who part 2

chapter: 1 chapter title: who part 2

 **TODAY I AM WRITING ABOUT DIPPERS POV LAST CHAPTER WAS MABEL**

dipper's POV : bright lights was the first thing he saw, next thing was that he was in a room sperated by glass. on the other side he could see doctors. where the heck am i? he tried to figure out where he was but coudd'nt figure it out. am i in the hospital? "h-h-hello?" he finaly managed to say. but either the doctors heard him and did'nt care or they just did'nt hear. " hey!" finally one doctor looked from their work. "well look who is up early" He then smiled one of those you can trust me reasuring smiles that nobody belives. "where am i?" "well it is an awful weird time to be asking questions that i cant answer". "i-" "no matter just go back to sleep". it was then that dipper realized he was trying to distract him from something. "WHERE IS MY SISTER!" "shhh dipper just sleep". right after he said that the room filled with smoke then he was out.

he woke up to the sound of beeping. trying to figure out what happend he sat up almost instantly but only to be ppushed down again. fighting against whatever was restraining himhe screamed "MABEL!". he punched what he assumed was a doctor in the face and tried to get up. but somebody ran and tackeld him from behind to hold him down while somebody jabbed him with a needle. after that he felt drowsy but he mannaged to kick a nurse off of him. he ran out the door down a hall and into a room. when he turned around he could'nt belive what he saw. he found her. he knew she was safe,he then wisperd "mabel no matter what happens i love you, you are the best sister ever." he then thought he might have seen a slight smile on her face for one second but before he could check, the doctors rushed in and he then let drowsiness take hold.

 **SO TODAY WAS A PRETTY** INTENSE **CHAPTER.. I THINK BUT ANY WAY LAST CHAPTER WAS TITLED WHERE IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE TITLED WHO PART 1, THE REASON WHY THEY ARE CALLED WHO IS BECAUSE IT IS BASICLY INTRODUCING WHAT CHARACTERS THERE ARE BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENGOYED THE STORY**


	3. Chapter : 3 who part 3

chapter: 3 chapter title: who part 3

 **I HAD TO THINK A LITTLE MORE FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, ALSO I TRIED HARDER TO PUT CAPITALS AND ETC. I THOUGHT THE APP I'M USING TO WRITE AUTO CORRECT... I GUESS IT DOES'NT. :( OH WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :)**

Grenda POV:

Grenda was asleep, or at least she thought she then decided that if she got up that her and candy could make their pancakes. Right after thinking about it she finally opened her eyes thinking that she would be at Candy"s house because of their sleepover. But she was wrong

As she looked around she found that she was pinned down by some restraints. " At least i can move my head" not realizing she spoke out loud she thought nobody heard her. But then a women appeared from the corner of the room. "Glad to see that somebody is finally awake". She then walked across the room and took a seat on the edge of Grenda's bed... or was it a cot? Either way it was uncomfortable. " Now grenda before you ask any questions i'm going to answer some okay". Grenda a little worried only nodded not trusting her on voice. "Very good, now first things first my name is doctor Marie, and i will be taking care of you for a couple of days until-" she didn't finish her sentence. "until what?" Grenda question. "Now grenda i said i will be talking for now, questions later." "First off you might want to know where you are.. that will be hard to explain so i will just say one thing, candy is fine." "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CANDY!?" "Shh be quit now she is sleeping if u keep being rude i will have to move you to separated rooms."

To grenda the next two minutes were a blur first she broke out of the restraints, then she knocked out the doctor ran around the room to find candy only to find she was not there. Once she realized she walked over to the passed out doctor tied her to a chair using the restraints used on her moments ago then waited. She must have waited 2 hours before she woke up. "now doctor Marie it's my turn to ask you some questions".

Candy's POV:

Candy woke up to the sound of grenda sleep talking again. Of course she couldn't see her because the room was dark so she decided to get up and wake her up. So she walked in the direction she heard grenda talk when she saw her with somebody tied to a chair. "Grenda what are you doing?" "Candy? Where were you i was looking everywhere" Candy couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Grenda go back to sleep we will make pancakes in the morning." Grenda gave her a pitying look. "Candy we are not at your house anymore. "Grenda... i-i mean what?" Just then she saw a shadowy figure. "Grenda look out" but she was too late she was stabbed with a needle and she passed out right then she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Then all she could hear were voices. she recognized the lady voice to be the girl in the chair but the other two were men that she didn't know then she heard nothing.

 **I KNOW I KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY... BUT MELORIS WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FREAKING CLIFFHANGERS! BUT THESE ARE THE LAST TIMES. THAT THERE WILL BE THIS MANY CLIFFHANGERS IN A ROW (I HOPE) AND ALL THE CHARACTERS WILL SEE EACH OTHER SOON BUT** **REMEMBER MABEL IS THE MAIN CHARACTER**!


	4. Chapter: 4 hiding the facts

Chapter: 4 Chapter title : HIDING THE FACTS

 **JUST SOME INFO WHEN WORDS LOOK LIKE T _HIS IT MEANS THEY ARE THINKING OR TELLING A STORY... IT WILL BE MOSTLY THINKING THOUGH._ EXAMPLE:** _THEN MELORIS THOUGHT ENJOY THE CHAPTER._

 _Wow i can't believe i forgot i could do that ._ Making a cup float to Mable wasn't very new to her. She could fly,kill,write,levitate, use anything with her mind. _I must have been passed out for a while to forget that!_ then she realized, _I have to dry the cup then put it back if they see i brought the cup here with my mind they will surely kill me._ So she made sure that she made the cup dump it self out then heated it up and put it back on the counter and made herself cry. _This will bring attention if they hear me._ About two minutes later one of their so called doctors rushed in trying to calm her down. "Shh don't worry, my name is melody i will be your doctor/caretaker" Mabel kept crying but she stopped a little bit. _Ok if i talk i have to make it sound real._ "W-w-w-" the doctor interrupted her "shh its ok whats wrong?" "I-i-i-i- i m-miss my brother!" another pool of tears streamed down Mable`s face. _That better have made her feel sorry for me._ Melody finally took off her restraints and helped her sit up, She gave her some tissue and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry you will see your brother soon i-" Mable knew this was her chance " how soon!?" As she said it she cried a little less and made it look like that helped cheer her up. Melody obviously relieved that she stopped crying said " soon, soon don't worry you will see him very soon we just have to make sure he is not sick or anything." _OK that was obviously a lie but i have to act like i believe her._ She concentrated and calmed down slightly. "R-r-really!?" "Yes really but right now you must eat." _She is trying to distract me but... i guess i have to take the bait._ "Sure." Finally the doctor walked off to get her food after "Calming" her down.

After eating, the so called doctor melody instructed her to sleep. But Mable having to follow her act as a vulnerable 12 year old went ahead and obeyed. The doctor stayed in the room to make sure she slept. Once she thought Mable was asleep another man came in, and he sounded more much less gentle then melody did. " Is she asleep?" "I`m sure she is" "well check!" Mabel knew they would scan her. She made it so she sent off sleep signals to the machine. "Like i said she's asleep" "okay so what do you think" _obviously i need to listen to them now._ She could hear Melody reply "yes she must be the one to choose, she is the most vulnerable of them all." _Yes! i put on a good show!_ "Now Melody what does that mean?" "well... Paul it could mean many things it could mean she will be too scared to die, she will believe almost anything and we can use her as well... We could call it bait. _His name is Paul!_ "Melody you better not be wrong about this-" "i wont now lets get going." she could hear their footsteps going down the hallway. _finally alone time, now... I have to see who else is here. oh i know what to do!_...Long ago knowing that this day would come Mable entered all of the peoples minds who were closest to her all she had to do was enter their dreams now, and she knew who HAD to be first... Dipper

 **WOW SOOO I GUESS THAT WAS A PLOT TWIST... SORT OF ANYWAY CLEARLY AS YOU CAN SEE I AM RLY GOOD AT WRITING CLIFFHANGERS LOL ANY WAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter: 5 what

chapter:5 knowing  
Dipper's POV:

He felt like he was flying, but he was only dreaming. But, still he had to find out where he was going so he kept moving forward. Even though he was being pulled forward he felt as light as a feather, like he could reach the stars! But it was only a dream. Then he saw her. He was relieved ...But it was only a dream. Something he kept telling himself.  
"Dipper you have to listen to me, don't trust these people."" Act like you believe them but don't listen to them. ""Follow their instructions or they will kill you." "You may think this is a dream and it is. But, you have to believe me about this." "No matter what don't loose faith! Before dipper could react she quickly added "hurry dipper wake up before it's to late." And, with that she snapped her fingers and he woke up to one of those so called doctors poking him. "Time to get ready Dipper.""wait what!?" The doctor obviously tired of him just pushed him off the bed and, made him get dressed'

Mabel's POV:  
 _I hope he believes me but now Ihave to wake up._ once she woke up the doctor rushed her to get dressed. _Today is the day... Sisters give me enough strength to last the week_."hey... melody?" She hadn't heard her. _she is either thinking really hard or she likes that wall ummmmmm what do I do? should I slap her... no to much violence oh I know!_ Mable starts waving her hands in her face."HELLOOOOOOOOO! Melody?" She finally looked up. "Yes dear?" "where am I?" melody looked at her watch. "Oh dear we have to go!" As soon as she finished speaking she started rushing Mable out the door and into an elevator. They went down many floors until they elevator stopped moving. "Mable your room is the last one on the left I will be down later OK?" she didn't wait for an answer she pressed the button that closed the door behind her and went up the elevator. Not knowing how to take that in, she went to her room. It was the exact one she expected. to the left there was a bunk bed with a couch at the bottom. A bookshelf across from it, a blue circle mat in the middle of the room and a closet filled with her... clothes it still creeps her out that they have her clothes .The best part of the room was the right side . while she was passed out she made this room to her liking. There was a built in training set inside the wall, weapon dispenser and a machine that would dispense pills that could let people see the truth or anything she programmed it to do. But of course she didn't need any of them she was taught how to kill, defend, magic, and see the true things ever since she was young. Of course her parents didn't know... Nobody knew only her and her sisters. Then she heard the door lock, but of course she knew it would happen. _That means everybody else is going to their rooms. At least I can see them soon. Then I will have to do the hardest thing ever. Tell the truth._

 **I AM SO SORRY MY STORY WAS WEIRD AND I DIDNT NOTICE BUT THIS IS A GOOD COPY. the last one was a draft, but anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mable POV:

Mable was practicing knife throwing when she heard a nock on the door. "Coming just give me a min!" she sent off signals to close her training set and rid the knifes. Who in the world is at my door? Once she opened it she was happier than ever. "DIPPER!"" ARE YOU OKAY I WAS SO WORRIED!" Dipper didn't appear as happy as her. " Ugh ya Mable it's great to see you too but I need to talk to you in private." "Sure come right in but before you begin i HAVE to tell you something!" She shut the door and locked it, once she did that she had to make the camera hear and see something else. I know exactly what to do! "OK dipper." When she made the camera see something else she didn't use her super bubbly act anymore. "So dipper first things first, yes i entered your dream it is hard to explain how but let's just say you don't know as much about as you think you do okay." Dipper was completely surprised by the fact Mable did those things. "OK Mable i may not know everything about you but i do know that you had no time to practice magic!" My sisters were right this going to be fun to explain! "Listen hear Dipper, i have been practicing magic my whole life in order to prepare for this day. I know you are confused but i need you to believe me." "But Mable i-". "Dipper i don't want to talk about it anymore OK, just think about what i told you i will see you later." She made a rising motion with her hand and he stood up. "Remember Dipper DON"T TELL ANYONE!" After that, Mable said ambulemus and he walked out. Back to knife throwing for me i guess. Or should i practice in the simulator?

Dipper's POV:

As he walked out of Mable's room he heard the door lock. _Well i guess i'm not going back in there anytime soon. She know more about magic than i do! And where did she learn Latin? Man i have got to study more._

Candy's POv:

Grenda wouldn't let candy out of her sight. When candy tried to go use the bathroom Grenda waited right outside the door! Grenda is acting really weird. I have to lie to her to get her out! "Grenda i don't want to sound rude but can you please leave my room for now I'm tired and i need my sleep." Grenda seeming disappointed nodded and walked out. Finally I have some peace! I have to go see Mable i heard her talking. Before Grenda came in.

Mable's POV:

She could sense candy coming toward her door. OH MY GOD CAN I HAVE ONE DAY OF TRAINING IN PEACE! once again she had to hide everything behind the walls,and switch the camera to a different scene. "Hi candy, what are you doing here." "Well Mable i just wanted to check up on you , to see how you were doing." Mable could tell she was lying. "candy tell me the truth." Candy seemed surprised. "Mable i told you the truth." _Fine i'll make her tell me the truth._ " verum". " Mable i came over here because Grenada won't leave me alone!" " I thought so, come right in candy." Candy just looked completely surprised, but she went in anyway.

This time Mable decided not to dump a bunch of news on her visitor. "MABLE WHERE DID YOU LEARN LATIN". "How do you know it's Latin?" "Mable gravity falls is full of all kinds of magic of course i learned Latin!" "Candy use magic to get Grenda to stop bugging you!" Candy stared at Mable wide eyed. "Why didn't i think of that!" she then ran out of the room. finally some peace and quite while i train.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **i hope you enjoyed this chapter im sorry if it wasn't very interesting but i hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
